Kaha Fhas Gaye Hum
by Palak97
Summary: Duo angel.. it is for you... I hope u like it... plz.. R and R friend... how... five people meet... cid members...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: guys.. it is something different.. for my di.. duo angel… I hope u like it… I will finish it in.. 2 Chapters.. **

On phone

Girl 1: hello di

Girl 2: haan gudiya bolo

Girl 1: kya bolo aapki joh dusri gudiya hai na unhone mujhe aapne ghar bhulaya hai

Girl 2: haan main janti hu usne mujhe bhi bulaya hai

Girl 1: di mujhe pata hai unhone kyu bulaya hai par aap unse milne nahi jayengi

Girl 2 shocked... Yeh kya keh rahi ho gudiya

Girl 1: di haan main aapko station par milti hu... Aur agar aap gayi na toh janti hai na gudiya ka karegi

Girl 2; haan meri amma tek hai.. Kal milti hu tujhse station par.. Teri train kab pahugey

Girl 1: di delhi ki train ka koi bharosa nahi hai par mai pahuch jaungi..

Girl 2: haan jan tek hai.. Bye..

Girl 1: bye di...

Girl 1 (thinking) hmm di ko toh bula liya ab baki ko bhi bulana hai.. Gudiya calls another person...

Gudiya: hello bhai

Boy: haanji..

Gudiya: kal aap di ke ghar nahi jayengey

Boy: yeh aap kya keh rahi hai

Gudiya: jo aap sun rahe hai... Kal hum station pe milegey amd thats final...

Boy: lekin

Gudiya: lekin wekin kuch nahi.. Mai wait karungi..

Boy: aacha tek hai bye

Gudiya: bye... Ek aur gaya... Ab dusra... Usko kal hi keh dungi...

Gudiya's phone rings... She smiles.. Aa gaya phone

Gudiya: yes di

Girl 3: di ki bacchi yeh bata kal aa rahi hai na tu

Gudiya: jee di gudiya aa rahi hai... Aap lene aayengi na gudiya ko

Girl 3: haa aungi kuyne baje.. aayegi tumhari train

Gudiya: di 5 baje

Girl 3: (thinking) ussi samay bhai bhi aayengey sahi hai aacha tek hai kal miltey hai..

Gudiya: tek hai di bye

Then girl 2 and boy packs their bags... Gudiya does not know what to pack..

Gudiya: kya kya rakhu agar gadbaar hui toh meri hi band bajegi... Tickets sab ho gaye hai... Haan ek baar.. Confirm kar leti hu... Gudiya was checking everything.. Haan ho gaya...

Next day... 3 of them sat in theor respective train to arrive at their destination which was to karnataka... Gudiya train arrived first.. She was waiting for others to come... It was 3:30

Gudiya: 3:30 ho gaye hai ab tak koi nahi aaya mera pura plan chopat ho jayega... Someone from behind.. Places hand.. Gudiya gets scared... She turns and happy to see the person.. She huggs her... Immediately...

Gusiya: di aap aa gayi... Aap ko maine aaj pehli baar dekha kabse intezar tha isa din ka.. Tears came.. Seperated from hug...

Girl: meri gudiya roh kyu rahi hai?

Gudiya: khushi ke aansu hai..

Girl: aacha ab chale

Gudiya: nahi di.. Baaki ko aane do

Girl: (confused) ek minute tune kahi aapne bhai ko toh

Gudiya: haan wo bhi

Girl: kya plan kar rahi hai tu..

Gudiya: kuch nahi jo bhi hoga aacha hi hoga..

A voice from behind.. Haan wo toh baad mein pata chalega

Both girls turn.. And a boy with spectacles was standing there..

Girl: aa gaye aap

Boy: haanji... Kaisi hai aap?

Girl: main toh bikul tek hu

Gudiya: main bhi tek hu.. Aapko jaise socha tha ussey jyada ache hai aap..

Boy: aachaji.. Aapne humhe yaha kyu rukne ko kaha... Wo waha humhari rah dekh rahi hogi...

Gudiya: nahi wo mujhe lene aane wali hai 5 baje.. Tab hum sab jayengey.. Ussey pehle mera plan...

Girl and boy: plan kaunsa?

Gudiya: rukhuye abhi ek paltan nahi aayi..

Boy: kaun?

Gudiya: mera dusra bhai...

Boy 2: hello

Girl: lejiye ab yeh bhi aa gaye ab aap batayie ki humhe yaha kyu..

Gudiya: batati hu.. Bhai..

Both: jeee

Gudiya: sorry yaha wale bhai...

Boy 2: jee kahiye..

Gudiya: pass mein koi coffee shop ya restaurant hai...

Boy 2: haan hai na..

Gudiya: good.. Chaliye waha chalte hai saman waiting room mein rakh kar..

Girl: jee amma

All smile and keep their luggage in waiting room.. And go to restaurant..

Gudiya: khana jab tak aata hai main aapko plan batati hu... Plan yeh hai ki and mute...

Girl: kya? Gudiya kaise? Hoga yeh.. Hum kaise chupayengey...

Gudiya: karna hoga plz.. And bhai aap jo mumbai se aaye hai.. Kuch nahi kahengey

Boy: haan jee tek hai..

The food come.. And all enjoy food... The bill is paid equally...

Then gudiya's phone rings...

Gudiya: yes di

Girl: kaha ho tum

Gudiya: di mai restaurant mei hu.. Bas 5 minute mei aati hu aapse.. Waiting room mein milti hu...

Girl: aacha tek hai..

Gudiya: chaliye aa gayi hai wo..

And four of them left.. They reach waiting room... But cant find the person they were looking for... Then someone says gudiya..,

We smiled... Disha...

All hug her one by one except... Boy 2...

Disha: tum yaha kya kar rahe ho...

Boy 2 looked at others..

Gudiya: disha di maine inhe yaha bulaya tha.. Inse bhi milne ka maan kiya... (Lying)

Disha: aacha gudiya...

Boy: hello hum bhi hai yaha..

Disha: sorry bhai... Kaise hai aap?

Boy: tek hu..

Disha: ab sab baatein yahu karengi chaliye.. Ghar chaltey hai...

All took their bags and went to disha's house... The house was big...

Gudiya: bahut aacha ghar hai aapka disha di...

Disha: thanks.. Aap sab fresh ho jayie phir hum aaram se baat karte hai..

All: okay...

Then all go to guest room boys in one girls in other...

Disha: di aapko pata hai kal kya hai...

Girl: haan kal tu... Gudiya... pinches her.. Aao... and the to disha... Haan kal saturday hai...

Disha: bas..

Gudiya: haan di.. Aur kya hoga?

Disha: kuch nahi..

Hum andar aaye... The boys said...

Gudiya: aayena...

They came in and all were sitting in a circle...

boy: kya baat ho rahi thi...

Disha: bhaiya.. Aapko pata hai kal kya hai...

Boy: haan pata hai..

Disha smiled...

Boy: kal saturday hai...

Disha's smiled vanished..

Disha pov: inhe bhi yaad nahi hai.. Maine inhe bulaya hi kal ke liye tha...

Gudiya: kya soch rahi hai di...

Disha: nahi kuch nahi.. Aap sab soh jayei.. Kal miltey hai..

Gudiya: haan tek hai di.. Good night..

Disha wa like.. Angry.. Good night and left..

Girl: gudiya yeh kya kar rahi hai bechari

Gudiya: keertika di aap abhi mera plan fail karne wali thi...

Keertika: sorry...

Boy: keerti ji... na jane aapki yeh gudiya kya karengi kal...

Hum toh chale sone...

Gudiya: bye shilpam bhai...

(Smiling)

Shilpam: haan haan bye...

Gudiya: kal subah 9 baje miltey hai...

Shilpam: tek hai doll... Chal madhu...

Madhu: haan okay.. Good night girls...

Girls: good night...

And all sleep...

Next morning disha is sleeping... the curtains were open.. The sun shines on her face... She wakes up.. with a smile on her face... aaj ka din kitna khas hai par mere yeh jo bhai aur behen hai.. inhe toh yaad hi nahi hai... huh.. She gets up and gets ready... and goes down... She was hoping her brother and sister... with come and great her... But what she saw them shocked her.. They all were having breakfast...

keertika: aunty bahut aacha hai.. Bana hai... Disha ko bhi shikhayie... Aisa banana...

Disha: mujhe aata hai di...

Disha's mother: haan tek hai.. aacha chal nasta karle.. Phir inhe kahi gumne leja...

Disha: jee maa... (Smiling)

All had breakfast... and all went out...

Disha: kaha chale

Gudiya: railway station...

All were confused..

Disha: railway station kyu?

Gudiya: offo aap kitne sawal kari hai.. Railway station chaliye jaldi 9:30 baje se pehle pahuchna hai..

Shilpam whispers in kreetika ears: kreeti jee yeh gudiya ji kya plan kar rahi hai

Keertika: ab yeh daadi amma hi jane... Kuch keh nahi sakte nahi toh gussa karegi

Shilpam: haan sahi kaha aapne.. Gussa toh nak par hota hai 24 ganta...

They reach railway station...

Gudiya: (shouting) jaldi se platform 2 pe chaliye.. Jaldi... Bhaiya and didi jaldi...

Disha: aacha par kyu...

Gudiya: shhh bola na.. Chaliye and they run... And climbed into train which was going to Mumbai...

Keertika: yeh kya harkat hai gudiya.. Little angry

Gudiya: gudiya sab batayie gi... Bas ek baar pahuch jaye...

Madhu: hum train mei toh chad gaye hai par ticket...

Gudiya: hai na.. She takes out.. 5 tickets...

Shilpam: aapne pehle se hi

Gudiya: jee

Keertika: aap na..

Then they wait to arrive at destination which four of them don't know except.. Gudiya...then they reached mumbai.. The city of dream...

Shilpam: yaha mumbai mei kyu aaye..

Gudiya: chaliye.. Yaha kitna aacha hai ghumtey hai...

Disha: gudiya... waha

Gudiya: di chalo..

And they took a cab... no one was knew where gudiya was taking all…

Kreetika: iska kya plan hai… yeh.. (murmurs)

Shilpam: kya pata… bhagwan hi jaane..

**A/n: guys… toh kya plan hai gudiya ka? Kaha leke jaa rahi hai wo aapne bhai aur behen ko? Jaanene ke liye.. bane rahiye mere saath…**

**Plz Review… **


	2. Chapter 2

Gudiya: mujhe aap logo ko kisi se milwana hai…

Disha: kisse?

Gudiya: haan koi special…

Madhu: par tum toh yaha nahi rehti.. yaha ke log… kaise…

Gudiya: main aapko kaise mili?

All smiled…

Shilpam: aacha.. batayie toh sahi kaun hai….

Gudiya: nahi.. abhi nahi.. aur agar kisi ne aur kuch pucha na… (angry glance)

Disha: tek hai daadi ma… sab chup… raho ab…

Shilpam: haan pata nahi gusse mei kahi yeh humhe hi na… aadha karde.. jaise.. aapne teddy ko kiya tha… (whisper)

Keerti: shilpam ji.. chup rahiye… kahi aapka abhi na ho jae.. (whisper)

Finally they reached the destination….

Gudiya: okay didis and bhaiyas aap sab aapni aakhe band kariye…

Madhu: kyu?

Gudiya: bola na.. no sawal…

All get down… after paying the cab….

Gudiya: bas.. seedhe chalte rahiye…

Disha: achaa… ok… and all walk…

Gudiya: bass… rukiye…

All stop… and gudiya rings the doorbell… a girl opens the door… in jeans.. and shirt….

Girl: gudiya.. aa gayi tum…

Gudiya: jee di… mai aa gayi… and they hug…

Kreetika: gudiya hum aapni aakhe khole kya

Gudiya (smiling): jee kholiye…

All opened their eyes… and what they saw.. could not believe… their eyes were about to popped out…

Kreetika: disha… pinch karna mujhe.. kahi sapna toh nahi hai

Disha pinches…

Kreetika ouch… p..urvi mam…

Purvi smiles…

Gudiya: kreetika di, disha di, shilpam bhai, and maddy bhai… yeh hai meri di.. purvi di…

Purvi: gudiya.. pehle andar.. chal… aap sab bhi aayie…

All: jee…

All went in…

Kreetika: gudiya tumne kabhi bataya nahi ki purvi.. mam tumhari cousin hai

Gudiya: di bata deti toh surprise.. kaise deti…

Kreetika: alley meri baachi…

Purvi: gudiya.. ghar mei sab kaise hai maasi.. mausaji

Gudiya: sab badiya hai di… bahut yaad karti hai aapko

Purvi: haan main bhi unhe yaad karti hu…

Disha: purvi mam.. aap.. jo ladhti hai na.. bahut aacha hai… kaise

Purvi: aap mujhe.. di keh sakti hai… and job hi aisi hai.. karna padta hai… sab… aap sabke liye paani lati hu

Kreetika: nahi di.. aapse milkar bahut aacha laga…

Disha: gudiya thank you.. aaj tumne meri wish puri kardi…

Gudiya: di abhi aur bhi kuch baki hai… purvi di aap.. humhe

Purvi: haan janti hu… tujhe.. bureau jana hai…

All were smiling…

Purvi: bas.. 15 minute mei.. nikaltey hai…

Shilpam: sachi purvi mam aap humhe

Purvi: haanji… meri gudiya ne pehle baar aapni di se kuch manga hai.. pura toh karna padega… (smiling)

Disha: waho.. I am so excited… di waha sab honge

Purvi: haan haan sab hongey

Madhu: waho.. that's great…

Purvi: chaliye chaltey hai…

All get up…

Kreetika: gudiya yeh tha tumhara plan

Gudiya: yes di.. maine.. padso raat purvi di ko call kiya tha.. unhe bola ki mai.. unse milne Mumbai aa rahi hu… aur unke team ke baki members se bhi milna chahti hu.. toh wo maan gayi…

Kreetika: aacha… ab mai daya sir se mil saktu hun

Gudiya: mai abhijeet sir se…

Disha coming in between main dono se… waise.. ek baat batayie.. aap sabko pata tha aaj kya din hai… par iss gudiya ne…

Kreetika: jee.. inka hi plan tha sab…

Disha: love u gudiya for this…

Gudiya: love u too.. di

And all went.. out… finally reaching the bureau…

Shilpam: mujhe toh dar lag raha hai…

Kreetika: mujhe bhi…

Purvi: gabrayie nahi mai hun na..

It was CID bureau… all were looking at it…. And went up… the team was… discussing..

Person: sachin… iss case ke bare mei koi lead mili

Sachin: jee sir… khoon iski biwi nw hi kiya hai

Person: haan.. Nikhil… mujhe kal sari report chahiye…

Nikhil: yes sir…

Daya: boss.. purvi kaha hai…

Abhijeet: pata nahi daya.. keh rahi thi abhi aa jayegi..

Here outside… gudiya was dam scared..

Purvi: gudiya.. itni dar kyu rahi ho..

Gudiya: di.. mai sabse milna chahti hu.. par bahut gabra rahi hu…

Kreetika: lo.. yeh madam humhe yaha tak la kar khud…

Disha: purvi di.. aap jayie.. na… pehle andar…

Purvi: aacha.. tum sab yahi ruko mai jati hu… gudiya tu chal mere saath…

Gudiya immediately.. nahi di… main nahi aungi.. kreetika di aap jayie…

Kreetika: ji nahi aap hi jayie…

Purvi: gudiya.. kuch nahi hoga.. tumhari purvi di hai na

Gudiya nodes… and slowly.. enters in… gudiya was hiding behind…

Purvi enters in…

Purvi: good afternoon sir…

All: good afternoon…

Abhijeet: purvi tum late kyu hui

Purvi: sir.. maine bataya tha na meri cousin aa rahi hai… delhi se…

Daya: han han..

Purvi: bas uski ka intezar kar rahi thi

Abhijeet: aa gayi wo

Purvi: jee sir…

Abhijeet: humhe bhi milwana ussey..

Purvi: sir.. wo yahi hai…

All were shocked.. as they could not see anyone…

Sachin: kaha hai purvi

Purvi: mere peeche chupi hai.. darasal todha dari hui hai… na..

Abhijeet: hum kya itne darawne dikhtey hai jo sab humse dartey hai

Gudiya: (from behind) nahi sir.. aap toh bahut.. aache hai…

Daya: yeh kaun bola…

Purvi pulled gudiya out… gudiya… aao… na…

Gudiya's eyes were not looking at them….

Daya: oh toh aap hai gudiya

Gudiya: jee…

Purvi: abhijeet sir.. yeh kabse aapse milna chahti thi.. par… ab.. dekhiye.. kaise..

Abhijeet smiling: dekh daya.. koi toh hai humhara fan…

Daya: haan haan… pata hai… na jane mere chane wale kab aayengey

Gudiya: daya sir hai na… meri kreetika di… aur disha di..

Daya: (smiling) dekha abhijeet… beta aapko unhe yaha lana than a

Purvi: sir.. yeh puri planning karke aayi hai.. sabko layi hai…

Abhijeet: aacha.. kaha hai…

Purvi: bahar hai…

Abhijeet: toh andar bulao unhe…

Gudiya: jee.. abhi bulati hu… and she ran out…

Four of them were tensed… they saw gudiya coming out…

Disha: gudiya.. kya hua?

Gudiya: aap sabko andar bulaya hai.. chaliye…

Shilpam: aacha… ji.. chaliye… ab darne ki baat hi nahi hai

Madhu: haan.. chalo..

Kreetika: daya sir.. hongey waha…

Gudiya: jee… chaliye…

All go in… the team was standing in front of… their eyes…

All: hello sir.. hello mam…

Abhijeet: hello.. aap sab ghabraie.. maat.. aap purvi ke cousin ke dost hai…

Gudiya: nahi.. main inhe aapni behen aur bhai manti hu… jaise aap daya sir ko..

Daya: waha.. dekha.. boss.. humhari dosti…

Abhijeet: haan.. yeh toh bahut aachi baat hai…

Kreetika: daya sir.. aap..

Daya: aap.. kreetika ya.. disha hai na

Kreetika: jee.. main kreetika.. aapko kaise

Daya: aapki gudiya ne bataya.. aap mujhe kitna… pasand karti han..

Disha: sir.. mai disha.. aur yeh.. shilpam… and madhu…

Shilpam: bahut aacha laga aapse mil kar…

Madhu: mujhe.. bhi…

Sachin: aap sab batyie yaha…

Disha: nahi sir.. hum tek hai… gudiya aaj toh tumne kamaal kar diya.. jinse hum milna chah rahe they.. aaj mil liye…

Gudiya: sab meri purvi di.. ki wajah se… jo wo yaha cid mei kaam karti hai… side hug…

Disha: acp sir…

Then.. acp sir comes out.. on phone he was scolding someone.. looking angry…. All get shocked… and.. five of them were scared…

Acp sir: abhijeet wo.. then looked at five of them..

Acp sir: yeh log kaun hai? (angrily voice)

Abhijeet: sir.. yeh… purvi ki cousin… hai gudiya pointing at her… aur yeh uske dost… yeh delhi se aayi hai..

Acp sir: oh aacha.. kaise ho beta aap… sorry wo mai case ko lekar.. todha…

Gudiya: jee.. sir.. koi baat nahi.. sir.. aapko dekh kar bahut khushi hui…

Abhijeet: haan sir.. yeh log na jaane kabse humse milna chatey they

Disha: sir.. 10 saal se.. intezar kar rahe they.. aaj gudiya ki wajah se.. ho paya… aap sab bahut aacha kaam karte hai…

Daya: aap sab bahut hi aacha.. baache hai.. humse milne kitni dhur se aaye..

Acp sir: haan.. haan aachi baat hai.. aaj koi khas case nahi hai.. tum sab… inke saath time bitao…

All their face were glowing..

Shilpam: thank you sir… jee…

Purvi: sir kyu na lunch pe chale…

Abhijeet: haan haan chalte hai…

Disha: sir… tarika.. di ko bhi kahiye na plz…

Daya smiled: haan kyu nahi.. abhijeet kaho tarika.. ko…

Abhijeet: haan kehta hun…

Daya: aur salukhe sir..

Abhijeet: daya unka naam lekar mood kharab maat karo.. mai bas tarika ji ko kahunga.. samze…

Kreetika: tek hai sir.. aap unhe hi bhulayie… daya sir.. Shreya mam kaha hai

Daya: wo yahi hogi…

Shreya: hello.. mai yaha hun…

Disha: mam aap bahut beautiful hai.. and.. aap.. jo fighting karti hai.. na.. superb

Shreya: thank you beta…

Then all… go to have lunch… it was best… lunch for.. all… all had laughter…

Gudiya: purvi di.. thank you so much meri baat manane ke liye… ab humhe chalna chahiye… 4 baje ki train hai Karnataka ki…

Abhijeet: abhi toh aap sab aaye the.. itni jaldi…

Disha: sir.. wapas jaan hai ghar mei maa.. pareshan ho jayegi…

Gudiya: nahi hongi aunty pareshan.. unhe pata hai iss bare mei…

Shilpam: disha jee.. aapki yeh gudiya.. puri plan karke aayi thi…

Daya: waha.. bahut hi aacha…

Disha: sir ek request hai.. aap sabke saath ek photo milega…

Abhijeet: haan haan kyu nahi…

Then.. the photo is taken… with autographs… all hugged… them too… tears of happiness… were flowing… into five of their eyes…

Abhijeet: ek minute.. disha aaj special kya hai…

Disha: aaj ke din.. hum paanch.. ek rishtey mei bandhe they… (smiling)

Gudiya: jee sir… aaj ka din nahi bhul sakte.. aur issey aacha… gift nahi ho sakta tha.. sabko dene ke liye…

Purvi: bahut hi aacha hai… gudiya.. maasi ko mera… namastey kehna… aur aapna khyal rakhna…

Kreetika: aap kabhi… tamil nadu, yah.. dlehi aaye.. toh humse milne jaroor aayega…

Daya: haan aayengey… zaroor.. sambal kar jaana sab…

All: bye…

And all leave in cab.. with a smile.. and tears of happiness… the best… day of life….

Disha: thanks gudiya.. aaj ka din special banana ke liye.. khas kar mere liye… thanks.. a lot..

Gudiya: welcome di… bhai aapko kaisa laga

Shilpam: bahut aacha… gudiya jee… ab chaliye train pakardi ni hai.. aunty ke haath ka khana kahyengey…

All laugh and go back to disha's house…

**A/N: thank you so much… for your reviews… here it is the end… **


End file.
